Stacy
Stacy is the 8-year-old younger sister of Annie and the older sister of Anita. She is the second daughter of Wayne and Daniella. History Stacy was born at an unknown hospital after her mother, Daniella suffered an very long labor process. When she was a toddler, she once tripped on a sidewalk and began to cry, but 3-year-old Annie helped her up and hugged her. Her mother embraced her two daughters, but it was revealed that she had a big belly which meant she was pregnant with another child. After their youngest sister, Anita was born, Stacy and Annie would often fight over who gets to watch her and protect her. Annie often won the fight which left Stacy bawling. Their mother would have to calm down Stacy. When Annie turned 10 and started on her Pokemon journey, Stacy was jealous and refused to say goodbye to her claiming that she hated her sister. For many months, Stacy refused to speak to her sister or answer the letters that Annie sent her. Her parents often neglected her paying more attention to Anita and praised Annie. This made Stacy even more jealous. In one episode, she ran away from home. Her parents couldn't find her and called Annie telling her that she had to find Stacy. Annie agreed and ran to find Stacy who was hiding at the hospital where she was born. Annie talked gently to Stacy who refused to listen to her, stuck her tongue out at her, and ran away again. Her worried parents found her and realized what they neglected her and apologized to her. But Stacy still hated her sister, Annie and when she came home, she stuck her tongue out at her again telling her that she wasn't willing to forgive or talk to her. Annie reluctantly left without saying goodbye to Stacy. When Annie was chosen to become an Digidestined and was partnered to a Lillymon, Stacy was even more jealous of the praises her parents gave Annie. Stacy finally confronted Annie telling her how she felt and how more popular she was than Stacy was. Annie realized why Stacy didn't say goodbye to her those two times, why she refused to talk to her, and why she didn't answer her letters, and why she ran away. Stacy stomped her foot and said it wasn't fair that her older sister got more attention than she did, Annie and her parents tried to calm Stacy down to which she broke out in tears. Annie attempted to comfort Stacy telling her that she and their parents still loved her and Annie also revealed that Stacy and Anita were also Digidestined surprising their parents who praised all three of their daughters. One day, Annie went to help Matt and TK with Stacy and Anita tagging along without their parents knowing. Myotismon realizing that Stacy and Anita along with Hikari were a threat to him. Myotismon sent Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon to kill Stacy and Anita. But Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon refused to after they saw how pretty Stacy was and how cute Anita is. This revealed that they had a crush on Stacy and were admired by Anita treating them like their own children. When Myotismon found out what the two were up too, Annie and her sisters tried to protect Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon with Annie using her Pokemon to fight, but the Pokemon were easily defeated by Myotismon. Stacy cried out that she wished Gabrielle was there to help them since she is stronger. Annie comforted Stacy and Anita. Myotismon sent Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon to his dungeon as prisoners and shot a blast at Stacy and Anita. But Annie shielded her sisters and Lillymon fought Myotismon along with WereGarurumon, and Angemon in order to protect the five children. Myotismon retreated. During the big battle with Myotismon who was attempting to kill Hikari, Myotismon spotted Stacy and Anita and sent DemiDevimon and Phantomon to capture the girls and bring them to him. Anita began to cry and Stacy hugged her. But Lillymon and Greymon destroyed Phantomon and scared DemiDevimon off protecting Stacy and Anita. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Little Kids